Numb
by gingerotaku55215
Summary: Hinata is on his way to school on his bike like usual when he's a victim of a hit and run driver. What are the consequences of the accident? How will Hinata and Kageyama be able to handle it? How about the Karasuno team? This is a mix of like hurt/comfort, romance, angst, tragedy and family if you're like me and count Karasuno as one big family.


A/N: I'm back with an angsty and sad Haikyuu fic! I hope you enjoy the sad angstyness of it! Mwahahaha! Established KageHina btw!

It was a typical morning. Hinata woke up, got ready for school. He had on his volleyball practice outfit on and his school uniform and school supplies stuffed in his bag. He ate his breakfast and cheerfully wished his mother and sister a good day as he ran out the door. Hinata made a small squeaking noise as he stepped outside, feeling rain drops splash on his head. He quickly put up his hood and then hopped on his bike, making sure the light on his bike was on.

Hinata kicked the stand back and pedaled out of the drive way and onto the road that lead to the school. He hummed excitedly as he thought about practice and all the spikes he would do and just have fun with his teammates. That was all about to be dashed though.

As Hinata continued down the road, he started to turn a curve and just as he turned, there was a car on the wrong side of the road. Before Hinata could fully move out of the way or even scream, the back of bike was hit and it sent him and his bike flying.

The morning practice went by smoothly except for one thing, "Oi! Kageyama! Where's Hinata?"

Kageyama looked at his boisterous upperclassman, "I'm not sure, Nishinoya senpai. Not like I would know anyway."

Nishinoya punched Kageyama's arm, "You should since he's your boyfriend!" Kageyama just clicked his tongue and looked away, embarrassed.

With that, the team just shrugged it off, assuming Hinata must be sick or something. They decided to go visit him after their afterschool practice to check up on him. After they all agreed on the plan, they left for their classes.

All through his classes, Kageyama couldn't focus. He found himself continuously glancing over at where the hyperactive teen usually sat. His stomach felt like it was doing flips and twisting itself into an absolute mess. He didn't know why, but he was sure something was wrong. During his lunch, he tried texting Hinata. Kageyama sighed loudly when he didn't receive a reply.

He kept staring at his phone's screen all through lunch and all of his classes until he was startled by the school's PA system turning on and the principal speaking, "All members of the volleyball club are needed in the office immediately." Kageyama was already out of his seat and sprinting down the hallway towards the office before the principal could even get the word 'volleyball' fully out of his mouth.

After a few minutes of Kageyama pacing in the principal's office, ignoring the principal's offers to take a seat, the rest of the team came strolling in. Takeda sensei and Coach Ukai included.

The principal was unbearably quiet at his desk, his head hung low. Ukai was the one to break the silence while everyone was looking nervously at one another, not knowing what to expect, "What was so important that you had to call me from my job and pull all the kids out of class?"

The principal took a deep breath, still refusing to look up and make eye contact with any of the people in the room, "Hinata..He had an accident this morning...He was hit by a hit and run driver on his way to school...He's in stable condition..." There was a long silent pause as everyone stared wide eyed at him, "However...He has an arm injury that..well...His mother said you all should go there after school to see what the deal is..You all may leave now if you'd like since there is only twenty minutes left of class.."

All the students had looks of absolute worry on their faces, even Tsukishima had a slightly worried look on his face. They couldn't even seem to move until Daichi, Takeda sensei and Ukai were able to snap themselves out of it and tried to gently lead them all out of the office, making promises of Hinata's well-being. Kageyama was having none of that, "What the hell do you mean arm injury!? What's so bad that you can't tell us!?"

The principal jumped at the sudden shouting and was stunned into silence as he watched Tanaka and Asahi grab Kageyama and forcefully drag him out of the room, covering his mouth. Once they were all out of the office, they continued out of the school, not caring to bring their bags with them. After a few minutes everyone yelling at Kageyama to calm down, Takeda sensei and Suga told them to go wait elsewhere while they worked their magic. A couple moments later, the three came back and Kageyama was much calmer but still was clearly worried out of his mind.

"Good thing we both have cars. Four of you are with me. The rest of you are with Takeda in his van." The team then split up quickly. As soon as every car door was closed, both Ukai and Takeda peeled out of the school parking lot and were heading towards the hospital.

Before the car was even fully stopped, Kageyama already had the door open and was about to jump out until Daichi grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place, "We're going in as a group Kageyama. He's important to us too. Just try to be a little more patient." Kageyama glared out door before nodding slightly.

Once both Ukai and Takeda sensei were parked, they all got out and walked in as a group. Hinata's mom and sister were waiting in the lobby. She said they were going to go home to pick up some stuff and would be back in a little while and that Hinata would be happy to see all of them.

There was a nurse waiting to lead them all up to the room. She made sure to tell them all to make sure not to rile him up any or it could worsen his wounds. They all nodded in understanding before heading inside. Well, most of them. Kageyama lingered outside the door, leaning against the wall. He was scared to walk in. What if Hinata was a mess? What if Hinata couldn't talk or something like that? What was wrong with his arm? His head was swirling with all these thoughts. He didn't want to go in and see Hinata in any kind of pain. However, he was able to build up the courage when he heard Hinata speak and his teammates reply and they all broke out in light laughter.

Kageyama walked in to see Hinata didn't look too bad from what he could see. From Hinata's left side, Kageyama could see he had slight wrapping around his head and some bandages on his left arm. But Hinata was moving his arm just fine and he let out a small sigh of relief which caught Hinata's attention, "Tobio!" He smiled brightly at him, "Come closer! Don't be all mopey by yourself over there!"

"Who said I was moping stupid?" Despite the rude comment, Kageyama had a faint smile on his face and there was no venom in the words. He walked a bit closer, unable to get too close with all the people in the small room.

After a few more minutes of them all chit chatting and joking, Takeda spoke up, "So Hinata..What's with all the bandages on your right arm?"

The room went dead silent and Hinata was still smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes like it did just a few seconds ago, "Oh, this? Well, I don't remember too much of what the doc said since it was so complicated. But I got a bad cut and I guess it cut a ligament or tendon or something..I can't really move it right now but...but it's okay! It'll be better in no time!"

Everyone looked at him sadly except for Kageyama who had a blank look on his face.

Suga put a hand on Hinata's head, "Are you sure? Is that what the doctor told you and your mom?"

Hinata looked at Suga for a second before nodding lightly, "Mhm! It'll be a while but I'll get better! So, don't you guys worry! I'll be back and be the best decoy in no time!"

The team all let out relieved sighs and cheers before they said their goodbyes and get wells as they walked out. After a few moments, the only people left were Hinata and Kageyama. Kageyama quickly strolled over to Hinata's right side, finally seeing the heavily bandaged arm. He grimaced and carefully sat on the bed Hinata, "Oi..What are you lying about? What's so bad that you couldn't tell them the truth?"

Hinata laughed nervously, the fake smile still plastered to his face, "What do you mean?"

"Shoyo, I'm not a complete idiot. Your happy face doesn't look like it usually does. What's really wrong?"

Hinata looked down at his right arm, his lips wavering slightly, "N-nothing..I-I'm fine..perfectly f..." In an instant, the smile was gone and Hinata was sobbing loudly and used his left hand to hide his face.

Tobio panicked and carefully grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled it away so he could see Hinata's face, "Shoyo! What's wrong!?"

Hinata started sobbing even louder and spoke in between sobs, "M-my arm...T-they said...said I won't..b-be able to m-move...it anymore! I-I won't b-be...able to r-raise my arm..a-any higher than...t-than my stomach e-even with t-therapy...I-I can't play volleyball anymore!" He sobbed even harder, his whole body shaking with each sob.

"S...seriously?" Kageyama was shocked. Hinata didn't even reply to Kageyama as he continued to weep. Kageyama teared up just watching his boyfriend's world come crashing down around him. He carefully stood up and hugged Hinata's head to his chest, running his hands through his hair, "Shh...We can get you through this..."

"I-I can't...I-I can't play with all my friends anymore.." Hinata pulled himself from Kageyama's gentle hold and looked up at him, "I-I can't hit your t-tosses anymore..I-I'm so sorry..." Hinata had a guilty look on his face.

Kageyama sniffled as tears started to run down his cheeks. He sat back down on the bed and wiped Hinata's tears as best as he could with his thumbs, "Don't apologize...It's not your fault. None of this was so don't feel bad. I promise I'll be here no matter what. I don't care if you can't hit my tosses anymore. I love you because of who you are, not your ability to hit my tosses. Got it?"

Hinata, stared at Kageyama and sniffled while nodding, "O-okay..."

Kageyama smiled lightly at the orange-haired teen before gently kissing the top of his head and then giving him a kiss on the lips, "I'll stay here tonight if that's okay with you and your mom?"

"Of course, Kageyama dear. We would love to have you here with us." Hinata's mom was in the room, Natsu in one arm and a bag on the other.

Hinata smiled lightly and rubbed his nose with the back of his left hand, "Thanks mom."

The rest of the night was spent having as much fun as possible. Kageyama and Natsu making jokes and paying with one another since it made Hinata smile and his mom just watched on with a small smile, showering her son in small kisses every so often and giggling whenever she caught the two boys kissing one another or saying 'I love you' to one another.

A/N: I don't know if I should leave this as a one shot or give it a few more chapters to show how Hinata is adapting to his new life or how the team would take the news since he was too scared to tell them in that moment. What do you all think?


End file.
